


Some Like It Hot! | 热情似火

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: “可是，”李东赫几乎嗫嚅着，“我是男生啊。”“没办法了，”李马克说，“人总不可能十全十美吧。”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 14





	Some Like It Hot! | 热情似火

**Author's Note:**

> 参考中村明日美子的短篇漫画和电影《热情似火》。

岂有此理！李东赫简直气疯了。妹妹居然早恋了！男的！网友！

要不是在检查作业的时候，看见那丫头的手机鬼鬼祟祟压在桌面下，拿出来看了眼，恰好一条消息进来：“那就明天下午，不见不散哦！”，自己和爸妈都要蒙在鼓里。

“那个app的名字，不就是最近很火的交友软件吗！”李东赫火急火燎地给朋友们发消息，“怎么办，那可怜的孩子，才只有十五岁啊！”

罗渽民迅速出现：我们东赫十五岁的时候，是模范生吗

罗渽民：只准自己跑去给学姐送礼物，却管起妹妹的恋爱来了

黄仁俊：这就是讨厌的家长

罗渽民：爱情是无罪的呀💚

李帝努：kkkkkkkkkk

李东赫愤怒了，能一样吗！美丽可爱、学习又好、心地又纯洁的东淑，和自己能一样吗？当然不是封建地不准她谈恋爱，只是，在这种一看就知道充斥着寂寞约炮男女的平台，妹妹就像懵懂的羔羊，一下子就能被浑浊的成年男性轻易诱骗。这种事情，绝对，不可以发生。

李东赫：我要把那男的约出来，凶狠地用拳头教训教训他

黄仁俊：别哦，如果对方是个恋童癖大叔，小心反过来被打

黄仁俊：还是带上jeno更有胜算一点吧

李东赫：什么意思呢！

李帝努：什么意思呢😢

罗渽民：说实话，直接劝东淑不要去，不是最有效了嘛

李东赫：这样就暴露我偷看她手机了啊！

罗渽民：噗，也是，我们小东赫，世上最差劲的哥哥

聊天室陷入了快活的气氛。一群坏人，没有妹妹的悲欢并不相通。李东赫抬起头，看了一眼不远处专注看着电视的东淑，想说的话又咽了下去。自己青春期的时候也万分反感家长窥探隐私，所以绝对不能让妹妹知道。

我一定要隐秘而伟大地解决这件事，作为世上最靠谱的哥哥。

唉，妹妹早恋了。昨天还是撒着娇，东赫哥哥、东赫哥哥地喊自己的年纪，怎么一眨眼就长大了呢，心酸。

李东赫：决定了

李东赫：我要代替东淑去见那男的

计划严密，行动迅速。明天上午东淑去补习，一下课就让黄仁俊他们截住她，骗说芭蕾舞课调到下午。等到了另一个城区的舞室，东淑反应过来，自己这边早已彻底地处理干净。完美。

妹妹对不起！李东赫把见面时间地点默默记下。到时候一定会和你解释清楚！

李帝努：有一个问题

李帝努：你要怎么对付那个男人呢？

黄仁俊：别想着打不打人了，还是了断清楚，让他不要纠缠东淑

罗渽民：让李东赫穿女装吧kkkkkkk

罗渽民：扮成粗鲁的女孩子，任谁见面都会逃开的吧

又是一片哈哈哈刷屏而过。李东赫却端着手机陷入沉思。

李东赫：渽民尼，虽然很讨厌，但有时候你真是天才

罗渽民：……

黄仁俊：……

李帝努：😢

罗渽民：新噶卡内

作战进行时。东淑下课，check；东淑接到，check；东淑抗议但被控制，check；东淑坐上出租车，check。

十分顺利，接下来，就剩自己这边。李东赫握拳深呼吸。

高跟靴、裙子、大衣、假发，都从黄仁俊姐姐那里借来，姐姐还用一种高昂的兴致给李东赫化了妆。只是衣服看着好看，忒不保暖，刚下完雪，气温还很低，腿上只穿着薄丝袜的他几乎要冻僵。高跟鞋也挤得脚底好痛。李东赫无限感慨地看着街上和同伴笑闹着走过的女生，心想，以后一定要让东淑出门贴暖贴啊！

所以，那个用暹罗猫头像的恋童癖大叔，怎么还不出现。

“请问，是Coco小姐吗？”

来了！浑浊的成年男性！

李东赫全身僵硬，小心地转过去，看到的却是一双黑而亮的，圆圆的眼睛，和秀气的眉毛。圆眼睛的主人对着他露出笑容，有些拘束。

这小子还蛮帅。李东赫默默地想。

“咳咳，”他回过神，瘪起嘴，“是我。你怎么迟到了，和女生约会，这像话吗。”

总有人说自己的声音像女孩子，所以倒省去麻烦。故意用刻薄的语调，还瞪着他，会留下不好的第一印象吧。

对方说：“嗯，路上堵车了，真是抱歉。”

真诚的语气，倒让人不知怎么接。“下次注意。”话音刚落舌头都要咬掉，做梦！怎么可能有下次。

对方又笑了一下，笑起来的样子像很乖的高中生，但侧剃的鬓角和下巴线条又令人感到是男人。

“那个，Coco在外面是不是有点冷？把这个给你。”

说着，他牵起李东赫的手，把脱下的自己的手套，给对方戴了进去。

皮质的，里面有细软绒毛，有点大却很暖和。李东赫看着他，呆呆地动了动手指。

所以，就因为那一瞬间的触动，没有拒绝他，反而跟着对方走了。

“去哪里啊？”李东赫问。

“美术馆。”

那丫头装什么高雅，李东赫心里嘀嘀咕咕，在家里只看综艺节目海狗鼓掌的人，第一次约会非要看展览，不很无聊吗。

宽敞明亮的大厅里，零星布置着展台，他们走到其中之一。一块雕刻着人体心肝肠肺的木头。

李东赫和李马克都陷入了沉默。

但大家知道的，美术馆的氛围，人们在莫名其妙的装置间穿行，肃然地微笑点头，连带着自己一头雾水也硬装深沉。这位马克先生看起来就很投入的样子，而李东赫已经忍哈欠到飙泪了。

等等，等等。塑造粗鲁女孩的时机来了，对艺术毫无欣赏能力的人！李东赫四处张望，有一队小学生在老师的带领下围坐着写生，灵机一动，踩着高跟过去叉开腿坐下，混入小孩中掏出手机。

真的身心俱疲，以后谈恋爱不要带女生去逛展，李东赫老师的经验之谈。

可是游戏还没开打几分钟，身边就有人坐下。是李马克，侧过脸，好奇地来瞄他的屏幕。不是说很在意他，但被人看着游戏实在不爽。李东赫按熄屏幕：“干嘛啊。”

“喜欢玩游戏吗？好像在女生中不太常见。”

李东赫说：“不要讲这么老土的话，已经2021年了哥……哥。”

差点穿帮。掩饰般地赶忙问：“你呢你呢，平时喜欢做什么呀？”

李马克说：“会打篮球，也弹吉他，写写歌什么的。”

“酷哦。”李东赫说，“我，不是，我哥哥也喜欢篮球和唱歌，嗯，你们应该会很投缘，哈哈。”

……什么乱七八糟。

一定是奇怪的美术馆把自己搞昏了头，李东赫想，马上逃离谈话的凶险水域。

“但是这里真——的好无趣哦马克哥，”捏起讨人厌的腔调，“Coco一点也看不懂，真——的不喜欢故作高深的东西呢。”

对不起妹妹，你在我心中其实不是这样！

李马克看他一眼，居然点头了。“其实我也，有点，”他小声地说，“挺迷惑的。”

李东赫无语：“那两个人在这里干什么，嫌时间太多吗。”

李马克无辜：“是Coco你说要来的。”

这。李东赫瞪他，世上真的存在这么不解风情的男人吗。“女生有时候说话要反着理解，懂吗？”还有一句没说出口，能约到人都是靠着这张脸吧小子。

对方受教般点点头。李东赫没脾气了，“请我吃饭吧，就当是补偿。”

转悠着来到吃日料的店。本来想去路边摊潇洒地吃肉喝酒，唬唬李马克，最好能把人吓跑；但想到仁俊姐姐的衣服会弄脏，忍痛放弃。

两人无聊地并排坐着等上菜，李东赫用余光偷偷打量他，没想到对方也在看自己，被发现之后，露出不好意思的表情。

不好啊。李东赫想，不好不好，这小子看起来，相当中意东淑。打起精神，要粉碎他的幻想，击溃他的意志才行。

“马克哥哥是加拿大人呀？”

“啊，是的。”对方说，手放在桌上交握，“现在在这边读书来着。”

Oh Canada！怪不得妹妹看上他，小姑娘最近英语苦手，直言要是有个外语学伴就好。在她说这话的时候就应该十万分警惕，一切都是早恋征兆啊。

但是，怎么滴，大韩民国的男加就没有魅力了吗，心都碎了。

李东赫问：“在国外的时候，马克哥哥有没有谈过恋爱呀？”

李马克说：“那个，没有的。”

“喜欢什么样的女生呢？”

“呃，”他捏捏鼻子，“大概，可爱点的吧。”

嗤，纯情又无趣的男子，李东赫断定。所以才出来钓小女孩，太过分！

想到这里，李东赫故意说：“哎呀，可惜了，我在学校里真的人气很高呢。”

迅速回想一下自己钦慕的泰蓉学姐：“每年收到的情书，都要从桌肚里溢出来那么多，男孩子们也为我打架，太苦恼了！结果之前和金会长在一起的时候，给他招来了很多嫉妒。”

是真的，自己也是嫉妒大军的一员，还经常捉弄他。道英哥对不住TT

“哇大发，”李马克的眉毛扬起来，“好厉害。”

毫无灵魂的回应。虽然不是一回事，但李东赫觉得自己，嗯不对，是东淑，被质疑了：“怎么，哥哥觉得我的长相，不像是受欢迎的女生吗？”

“不是的不是的，”李马克有点慌乱，两只手都举起来晃动着表示否定，“你当然是好看的女生，我说的是实话！不用在意我之前的看法！”

他抓了一把头发，眼球像在搜寻什么般四处转动，突然很坚定地说：“总之也不用在意别人的看法，做你自己就已经很好！”

……在说什么啊，李东赫迷惑。

对方犹豫着想要再开口，正好这时上菜了。

烤鳗鱼和泡菜汤都好吃，但比起美味的食物，是李马克把自己的注意力完全吸引过去。拿起筷子前戴上了黑框眼镜，他很快地闭上眼祈祷，然后端起碗认真吃了起来，咀嚼的样子规规整整的，又会伸出舌头舔一下吃完炸物的手指，像小孩子一样的吃相。

“怎么？”李马克偏过头问，“从刚才你就一直看着我吗？”

啊，好糗。

李东赫冷静地夹起小菜：“没有，哥哥太瘦了，多吃点吧。”

然后就用手指把苏子叶卷成团塞进嘴里。却轮到李马克盯着他，嘴角抽动一下又低下头去，像看到什么被逗乐了。“我有什么好看的吗？”边卖力嚼着边含糊地问，这哥怎么回事。

“有没有人和你说过，吃东西的时候，脸会皱巴巴的，有点可爱。”

“没有。”瞬间想到黄仁俊做的表情包，心情灰暗了一下，“都嘲笑我来着。”

“因为很可爱吧。”李马克还在笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，“真的，看着Coco吃饭会觉得吃得很香，很开心。”

“明明就很会哄人嘛哥哥，真的没有谈过恋爱吗。”他翻了翻眼睛说。

真是……莫名其妙，做什么呢一个劲夸人可爱，目光也让人心里毛毛的。

突然一个念头闪过，李东赫夹菜的手冻结在空中。

理想型是可爱……夸我可爱……这男的不会是喜欢上我了吧。

李东赫：大事不好

黄仁俊：约会顺利吗朋友

李东赫：我觉得，那男的好像对我有意思

黄仁俊：别不是对你有意见吧哈哈哈哈

李东赫：怎么办！

李东赫：人家现在是女孩子呢仁俊尼，说话尊重一点

李帝努：恋童癖大叔吗！😱

李东赫：不是

李东赫：一个帅哥

罗渽民：哦？是吗？有多帅😏

李帝努：出现了奇怪的胜负欲kkkkk

黄仁俊：孔雀尾巴又露出来了kkkkk

李东赫：我还在这里呢！

罗渽民：小东赫啊，既然是女生的话，和帅哥date也不亏啊😘

李东赫愁眉苦脸地收起手机，偷偷打量站在对面的李马克。对方抄起手靠在地铁门边发呆，有些疲惫的样子，但接触到李东赫的目光看过来，又朝他柔软地笑一笑。

心里滚油漆似地沾上一层负罪感，要是马克哥知道自己也是个男人，会怎么办。发火吗？骂人吗？他看起来涵养很好的样子，大概率会冰冷地皱眉掉头就走。然而即使那样，也足够让人不安了。

除了在接近自己妹妹这件事上，有些罪无可恕！但是，不能违背良心地说，李马克真是一个好人，或许，大约，作为女孩子的妹妹确实也会喜欢他。

好了，我要做出伤害好人的事了。李东赫很重地吞咽一口，后知后觉的悔意沉甸甸地压在心上。

“你的脸色不太好，在烦恼吗？”李马克问。

呜啊，又来了，令人负担的关怀。挤出笑容对他说：“才不是，能和马克哥哥出来，是人生最快乐的一天了。”

李马克抿起嘴唇：“这样啊。我，我也很开心。其实多出来见见朋友，很不错吧。”

“是吧，”李东赫点头，“有时候会去逛街，看电影之类的。”

他说：“不过，也已经有两三年没有自在地出门了吧。”

太艰难了，作为刚毕业的社会人。像勤勤恳恳的小蜜蜂一样在公司和家之间来回穿梭，结束工作后只想瘫在床上，周末和假期就和朋友们约着打游戏。

在大学的时候也喜欢交际，但现在身上那种，愿意发现什么、尝试什么、探索什么的精力都在缓慢流失，觉得生活就会这样一成不变地走下去。

荒诞是荒诞了一些，但今天穿了女装扮成妹妹，竟然有种久违的刺激感。噫。李东赫想到这里打了一个寒战，不会是发现了极端的第二人格吧。

李马克问：“所以是两三年前的事吗？”

他的声音很轻柔。“呃，”李东赫掰着手指算了算，“差不多？”

“我觉得你真的很勇敢，也很了不起，”李马克突然按住他的肩膀，猫科动物一样的眼睛，注视着自己，在地铁昏暗的光线中显得很明亮，“所以，如果可以的话……”

从他的手触碰上来的时候就头皮发麻。这种距离，这种对话，这种眼神，糟糕糟糕，李马克不会要告白了吧，不愧是……坦率的外国人啊。

李东赫咬紧牙关，尽力不让惊恐的表情泄露出来。要怎么拒绝他，要不干脆在下一站开门的时候迅速逃跑，从此消失在人海。

可惜，上天没有让他这条小鱼轻易地溜掉。门打开的瞬间呼啦啦涌进的人群挤满车厢，他们都被推得一个趔趄向后倒。

踩着高跟鞋，李东赫摇摇晃晃的，也握不到扶杆。就在这时，他被李马克小心地搂住，对方的手稳妥地抓在他的背包肩带上。

距离太近，李东赫都闻到他身上热烘烘的洗涤剂的甜味。

“要是Coco不介意的话，也这样扶着我吧。”

怎么回事呢，当握住了李马克上臂，感觉比他要告白的时候，更慌张了。

走出地铁，李东赫已经下定决心：不管怎样，就装作是女生，陪李马克过完这一天吧。

他们要去的地方，是市区中心公园的山顶，据李马克说，从那里俯视，能看到奇妙的风景。

“我学建筑，出来找设计灵感的时候来过这里，”李马克解释说，“有点，神奇的是，左手边是五十年前的大楼，右手边是新修的停车场，但是某个角度上，它们又是协和的……”

他看了一眼李东赫的表情，挠挠头，“嗯，会不会觉得无聊？”

“哥哥是真的不会逗趣啊，”李东赫摇头感叹道，“但是呢，认真说话的样子，又觉得很帅气；所以可以弥补性格的不足啦。”

李马克说：“也不到那种程度吧，朋友们都评价我很幽默。”

李东赫哼哼两声：“朋友们是善良的人呢。”

李马克笑了，发出类似擦玻璃的时候的诡异笑声，很不矜持，“说什么呢”，轻轻拍了拍他的头，李东赫作势向旁边躲。没想到一脚踩空，只听“咔嚓”一声响，他的鞋跟断了。

“脚崴到了吗？”李马克蹲下来，慢慢地转动他的脚腕，“痛不痛？”

痛倒不痛，但走不了路。本来穿细高跟就麻烦，现在直接弄坏鞋，还不知道怎么跟仁俊姐姐交待。

李马克有些自责地说：“我应该早注意到，还叫你穿着高跟爬山。”

他说：“现在送你回去吧？”

看到对方的样子反而有些不忍心。李东赫说：“都走到一半，不如还是上去好了。”

“那我背你？”

李东赫看了看两人，诚实地说：“我觉得哥哥你可能背不动。”

于是两人搀扶着向上走。此情此景，在寒风中多少有些心酸。 没想到作为女生约会是这样的一种体验，李东赫想，虽然吧，对方很笨拙比不上我有sense，却细致又会照顾人，女生们大概会喜欢这样的男人。

这种轻微的嫉妒和不爽是怎么回事，觉得自己比不上李马克吗，还是，因为自己不是女生所以……

打住打住，这个念头过于危险。

前夜的大雪压断了山路两边的树，于是现在，空气里弥漫着松枝凛冽的芬芳，混合着雪的气息。李东赫感受着手掌下对方羊绒大衣的温暖，心想，这个场景，我能够记住很久吧。

“呀！哥！李东赫！”

这个场景一辈子他妈的都忘不了，一辈子都钉在耻辱柱上。山顶的东淑气势汹汹地走来，他在心中绝望尖叫。

妹妹叉着腰站在他面前，明明比自己矮一个头，眼神却好像能把人顶翻。“终于等到你们，”她说，“要不要解释一下？”

“东淑，我……”

“不用解释。”她扬起手机，“三个哥哥都向我交代了。”

啊！叛徒！

“哥也太过分了吧，再怎么说，也不能扮成别人的样子啊！”东淑仰起脸，义正言辞地谴责道，那一刻，在心里也和被妹妹宣判死刑无异。

空气安静，于是旁边一直不说话的李马克的存在感，瞬间强烈地碾过来，李东赫难堪地低下头，不想看他。这时李马克却开口了，“妹妹先不要生气，其实，其实我也是冒充别人过来的。”

兄妹两人同时盯着他。

“是……是我的表哥。昨晚突然地和我说，发生了些事情，需要我代替他，去见一个小妹妹。”

东淑说：“发生了什么大事能随便放人鸽子啊！”

李马克说：“嗯，就是，表哥向家里人出柜，然后连夜飞去芝加哥结婚。”

沉默。

东淑说：“……确实是大事，情有可原。”

“因为走得急，表哥只是在起飞前嘱咐了时间地点，但我相信他以后会亲自向东淑道歉。”

李东赫看看自己的妹妹，又看看李马克，没来由地，心中一阵怒火。“不觉得很荒唐吗，”他对着李马克说，音量都不由自主地提高，“是觉得对方年纪小，就可以不尊重地搪塞她；还是觉得反正只是在网上认识，辜负对方的心意，见过之后消失掉，也没关系？”

数落对方的时候，仿佛这些话也十倍地反弹回来，指责自己。为什么，要让他们这样荒唐地相遇呢？

“就这样不负责任地出现在东淑面前，有没有想过，万一，万一我妹妹喜欢上你了？”

说了太多话被冷气呛到，胸口上下起伏，呼出的白气都消散在空中。李马克沉默了几秒，轻声说，“抱歉。”

又转身对着东淑，俯下身握住小女孩的手，“真的对不住你，明明是长辈，却做了糟糕的事。”

“哥哥答应过来，也是出于好意吧，不怪你。”东淑又看了一眼李东赫，走到他身边，“本来我和Ten哥哥也没有在谈恋爱，我跟他讲自己在上舞蹈课，他问我有没有兴趣去他的舞室看一看。就是这么简单。”

妹妹冲他皱了皱鼻子：“不用担心啦。”

她拍拍手，对两个大人说：“我就先回去了，哥哥们再好好聊聊吧。”

李东赫问：“这么晚了你自己怎么走？”

东淑说：“jeno哥哥他们送我来的，在山下等着呢。”

又从书包里拿出袋子放在李东赫手上：“听说哥穿了一天的高跟鞋，这个给你。”

小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

换鞋的时候，李马克在他身旁坐下，“你妹妹真好。”

李东赫警惕地抬头：“不要打她的注意，未成年呢。”

李马克笑了起来，指着他的头问：“那这个，假发不用摘吗？”

李东赫气咻咻地：“不摘！”

他们并行下山。此时太阳即将沉入城市的边缘，天空是透彻的深蓝，星星亮起来了。

李东赫转过头：“马克哥，扮成女生的事，还是，对不起。”

李马克轻轻地“嗯”了一声。他说：“我没有生气。”

李东赫说：“我知道你脾气好，但也不能、”

“不是的，”对方说，“我从一开始就已经知道你不是女生。”

什么？

李东赫震惊得停下脚步。李马克也停了下来，有些不好意思地说：“在没见到你妹妹之前，以为你是那类很少见的，就是，生理性别是男孩子，但心里想做女孩子的人。”

“那不就是说，相当于最开始就知道我不是东淑，不是Coco了吗？”

“是把你当成了，心里住着Coco的男生。但没想到实际上，是个妹控。”

“……才不是妹控。”

所以才三番两次地说不明所以的话，李东赫恍然大悟。“怎么知道的我不是女生，”他问，“哪里穿帮了，喉结没遮住？胸不够大？声音太粗了吗？”

李马克很无语地看了他一眼：“举手投足。”

“知道我是男生，为什么一开始没有走开啊。”

“其实，其实我没有迟到。”李马克说，“早早地发现你，当时被吓了一跳，很犹豫要不要过去。”

“但是又看到一个人站在寒风里，用心地打扮了，漂漂亮亮的，心想，如果等不到人会不会有点可怜呢，就当作是，和女生朋友出来玩一天吧。”

啊。原来是这样。

“马克哥哥是个善良的好人呢。”李东赫故意撒娇，挽住他的手，“感动！”

天色昏暗，也还是看到，李马克脸红了。

但他没有推开自己的手，两人就这样姿势别扭地继续走着。

隐隐地看到山脚的标志，到了分别的时候。结果一天就这样，两个人在自己和对方的谎言里忙得团团转，波折又平静地过去了。

在岔路口他们面对面站着，气氛有些尴尬。明明话都说清楚了，李东赫想，怎么回事啊。

“马克哥，就在这里再见吧！”他故作轻松地说。

“Coco小姐。”李马克突然叫道。

“……是？”

“还不知道Coco的哥哥叫什么名字。”

“他，他叫李东赫。”

“虽然今天都在假扮，但是，有些话，比如觉得你很可爱，是真心的。”

李东赫觉得心跳逐渐加快：“可爱的是Coco，不是我。”

李马克看着他：“在我心里，两个人都是一样的。”

李东赫说：“我也不是什么勇敢的性少数群体，只是普通人而已。”

李马克说：“我也不介意这个。”

“可是，”李东赫几乎嗫嚅着，“我是男生啊。”

“没办法了，”李马克说，“人总不可能十全十美吧。”*

他走上前，像第一次为他戴上手套那样捧着他的手。

“所以，东赫，你愿意我们重新认识一下吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *《热情似火》


End file.
